hydrospannerfandomcom-20200214-history
The infected
the shadow of death After landing, the party moves out slowly and securely. The group lead by the trapping expert moves forwards slowly. Suddenly they hear a voice echo. That voice becomes more understandable. It says “IT’S A TRAP” he doesn’t show himself, but advices not to move. He appears behind Xavier, holding a knife to his troath. “What are your intentions?” Hydrospanner explains them. “the shadow of death “good I’ll help you, we can’t have those things run lose, it will have a better kill score than me; I don’t like that.” He then introduces himself as “the shadow of death” He turns to Danbe “oh goodie lassie is here, is the emperor in trouble? Tell me lassie, Bark once for yes” Danbe reaches for his vibrosword The shadow of death “don’t make me go old yeller on you” He turns to hydrospanner “tell your pup to sit or you all go boom” Hydrospanner calms Danbe down The shadow of death clicks the explosions off. Shadow “I know the everything about that place, I’m going to be your guide” Hydrospanner looks at the distance, then back to the shadow. Leeroy Jenkins The party moves forwards, they sneak to the compound, they see five guards trying to contain the building. As they’re focused on making a battle plan, suddenly Dr Hexacon runs past them naked with a stick yelling “LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROY JEEEEEEEEEEEEENKINS” The guards get so confused, they don’t know what to do, she runs by them causing two guards to chase her. shadow gives bow to bob during fight. After dealing with the guard, they go inside, where they smell death. The place is filled with corpses and looks like a great battle took place. Hydrospanner immediately goes for the data. Xavier burns it. Facing the shadow of Death Danbe hears a noise outside, he goes out, suddenly facing the shadow again. Danbe pulls out his tapani lightsaber goes in combat stance. The shadow “oeh shiny” Danbe charges and every time the shadow seems to vanish and re-appear, beating Danbe up. Hydrospanner manages to close the blast doors. They leave fast with the data. They see Danbe fight Shadow as hydrospanner locks the facility off. Danbe closes his eyes and focuses on his ears. Suddenly Hexacon runs by with that stick, still naked. She runs between Danbe and the reappearing shadow as shadow slashes out. Danbe kicks shadow and both Hexacon and shadow drop down. Both Hexacon and Shadow are knocked out. Hydrospanner shoots the shadow with his blaster on stun. Xavier strips the armor. Xavier takes the armor, Danbe put binders on shadow. Hydrospanner takes the detonator. Guard tugs at uniform asking who he is. Xavier kicks him in the head then head shots him. After bringing shadow back to consciousness and giving the now embarrassed Hexacon something to cover her up with, they move back to the ship. Too much talk Halfway there the shadow breaks his binders, but flies backwards for some reason. “I AM THE SHADOW OF DEATH WHEREVER I GO” hydrospanner interrupts him “I like fireworks” he pushes the button. The shadow is blown up by the trap he set earlier. Hydrospanner “he talked too much” They scan for his ship, find it, and take it with them after scanning it for bugs and trackers and traps. Then blow up the building, causing all in it to die. They go back to ravenwood. Iggy pilots the ship previously owned by of the shadow that’s dead.